Magnus Vitori
Baron Magnus Vitori, Baron Vitori 'was a retired military leader of the king's Secret Army where Juste dan Renon once served. His men and himself were almost eliminated by Grand Duke Alexi. Vitori was able to survive with some of his men and he went into retirement at his estate in the north. Early Life Vitori was born into a lower noble family and had an average childhood while receiving a proper education. Military Career Vitori started his career serving under King Frederik III's grandfather, ???. Vitori risen to become a trusted officer and the King ordered Vitori to create a group of soldiers and mercenaries to fight outside of international treaties and charters. Vitori continued his serve in this unit under Alexander II. Vitori was said to be have been familiar with the Petrovna family.In this unit was the infamous Juste dan Renon who retired from service before Grand Duke Alexi tried to climate the unit. Vitori ordered his unit to disperse and conceal themselves whiling waiting for the right moment to seek vengeance and Vitori faked his own death. Retirement Vitori was in St.Romovna during the Christmas Revolt of 1905 but did not participate in the rebellion as saw the puppet leader Erik Verraten for what he was. Vitori left St.Romovna after the first riots began. He also refrained from Ambassador Luthar's summons of rebel leaders. Vitori stayed up north at his family estate to spend the days with his grandchildren and hunting. Vitori's name was written as a known rebel but the Wraith who came for him failed in 1907. Then he began to build his forces and targets to bring about change he wants to see. Hunt for the Petrovna's Three days after the death of Nikolai II, Vitori went to Belinsky to speak to Dowager Queen Alexandra to find her in a catatonic. Vitori spoke with her daughter, Grand Duchess Maria Petrovna. Vitori asked Maria about Renon's relationship with the Royal Family before speaking with Alexandra. Magnus told Renon about his revenge plan against the Petrovna's betrayal of his unit. Vitori had his men invade the Alexander Palace to kill the Petrovna's. But his men were faced with explosives in the royal bedrooms and the Petrovna's and their group left the Alexander Palace to St.Romovna. Vitori kidnapped Ollen Malenkov and gave him a choice to help his soldiers and he would let him save Lisbeth Vaughn. Malenkov agreed and gave information about the Petrovnas. Massacre of the Monastery Vitori and his men arrived in a small village between Belinsky and St.Romovna. He ordered his men to search the town and monastery. Vitori's soldiers attacked the monastery and killed all the monks there but the Petrovna's were able to escape to St.Romovna. He ordered his men to burn the monastery and village. In St.Romovna Vitori followed the Petrovna's to St.Romovna. Vitori used lead paint on his men to drive them insane to be even more devoted to their goal. He was able to get a hold of Justin Tombs and tortured him for information. Titles and Styles '? 1842- ? ''His Well Born, Magnus Vitori'' ?- Present ''His Well Born, Baron Magnus Vitori''